Onii-san
by enyahs
Summary: Introvert, quiet and cold, Keita is the older brother of Tsunayoshi. Like Tsunayoshi, He has no friends, He rarely shows emotions and loves to be alone but even so, He's a Nii-san who wants to protect his Ototou. The thing is, he doesn't know how to show that he cares...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

***Expect surprising turn of events in the latter part of the story. :)**

* * *

"W-Where's brother?" Tsuna asked his mother while sitting on the dining table munching on his breakfast.

"As usual, He went to school already. Mou, I told him to wait for you but he said he has something to do and left." Nana answered with a smile on her face. "It's fine Kaa-san."

Nana is well aware that her two kids aren't as close as brothers should be. Keita is cold and he avoids crowds while Tsuna is warm, He has no fiends but he has something in him that would make people love him if they try to open their eyes. But whatever their differences may be, Nana still unconditionally loves the both of them.

* * *

**At School...**

"Uwaa! That was close! I'm almost late." Tsuna just reached the class room when the bell rang.

"Almost got your ass kicked by Hibari again, Neh Tsuna?" One of Tsuna's classmates said which was followed by laughter by the others. Tsuna ignored them and walked toward his seat. A few seconds later, the door opened again and Nezu-Sensei came in.

"Be thankful that I am your teacher, because of my amazing teaching skills that I got from an outstanding university, I was able to educate you well. Almost all of you passed in your exams, except for one." Nezu's eyes suddenly darted on his least favorite student, Tsunayoshi before speaking again. "Why don't you at least try to become your brother? He's quiet and intelligent unlike you. Are you sure you're brother?"

Laughter and murmurs were heard right after Nezu spoke.

_'Tsuna's brother is cool and handsome, maybe Tsuna is just adopted?'_

_'How could they be brothers?'_

_'I hope I have a brother like Keita-Sama'_

Tsuna felt his cheeks turn red because of shame and anger. It's not his fault that he is not his brother. But even if people always compare them, Tsuna never felt envy and he never held a grudge against his brother. He can do nothing if He really is stupid, so just he just looked down and pretended he didn't hear anything.

"S-stop it already! I know Sawada-Kun is trying his best to improve his grades and… and… He's not doing anything against you guys so stop bullying him." Kyoko Sasagawa suddenly stood up and spoke. This shocked everyone in the room. The School Idol is protecting Dame-Tsuna…?

Tsuna suddenly raised his head to see who stood up for him and was shocked to see that it's Kyoko, the School Idol whom he secretly admires.

* * *

**After School…**

Tsuna was hesitant but he has to do it anyway. He approached Kyoko the moment her best friend, Hana left. "S-S-Sasagawa-San, T-thank you for earlier. Goodbye!" Tsuna turned away to hide his red face and was about to run when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! Sawada-Kun, You shouldn't be shy, let's become friends, neh? Kyoko said with a smile which added more redness to Tsuna's already red face.

"E-eh? Are you sure? N-nobody wants to be friends with Dame-Tsuna…" Tsuna said.

"I do. You're not really Dame, are you? People just expect you to be as good as your brother. What was his name again?"

"Maybe. Keita."

"It's good to have a brother isn't it? I also have a brother his name is Ryohei, he's a third year student.

"Really? Just like my brother. Yeah, it's good to have a brother even though we're not really close."

Tsuna and Kyoko continued their conversation for a few more minutes until Hana came and dragged Kyoko home. Tsuna, who was left, didn't notice the evil glares coming from the other boys who admire Kyoko as well.

'_Whoa! That was the first time I talked to someone for too long and it was Kyoko!' _Tsuna thought as he walks home not noticing the trace of smile on his face.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tsuna shouted as he entered their house. The first person he saw was his brother who just nodded. He then went to his room to change his clothes.

'_I want to ask him if he knew Kyoko's brother and start a conversation with him, but I… I'm too shy.'_

Tsuna and Keita were always like this, it's not that they hate each other, but more like, they have nothing to talk about or they are just simply shy to talk to each other and no one can explain why.

* * *

The next day…

"Morning Kaa-san!" Tsuna greeted his mom as he sat on his chair ready to eat breakfast.

"Ohayou Tsu-Kun! I called a tutor and he will come over today." Nana announced surprising his son.

"Eh?! Who needs a tutor? My grades are fine and – " Tsuna was not able to finish what he was about to say when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ah! That may be him! Nana said cheerfully and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the two reviews and for the correction! haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

"Ah! That may be him! Nana said cheerfully and opened the door.

"Ciaossu! I'm the home tutor, Reborn." A kid wearing a mafia suit and a fedora greeted Nana.  
The latter was shocked but didn't show it, instead, She just gave the kid a warm smile and  
told Tsuna to come over.

"Tsu-Kun, This is the Home Tutor, Reborn." Nana said as she turned to face his son. "Eh?!  
This brat is my home tutor? You're not really underestimating your son, are you?" After  
Tsuna stated his sarcastic question, A little foot landed on his head with a great force  
that he almost lose consciousness.

"I may look like a kid but I'm strong and I'll train you to be the boss of the next  
generation." Reborn said as he smirked.

"Ara! You sure are getting along!" Nana said cheerfully while looking at Tsuna and Reborn

"I don't have time for this I'm going to be late!Bye!" Tsuna said and he ran off to school  
leaving his mother and Reborn.

* * *

**On the way to School...**

"Uwaa! I'm late! It's because of that kid claiming to be my tutor." Tsuna whined while  
catching his breath.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada also known as Dame-Tsuna, weak, failing grades, if not for the 9th's  
request, I will not take you in as my student." Reborn said while walking on the fence and  
petting a green chameleon.

"Eh? Do you really have to say that in front of me? By the way, I thought I left you back  
there? and who's that 9th you just mentioned?" Tsuna asked but a trace of amazement can be  
seen on his face.

"Vongola is the strongest Mafia in the world, It is feared by most of the other families and  
a person called 9th is their boss. But because of his age, He has finally decided to choose  
a succesor." Tsuna opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted. Reborn saw  
through Tsuna so He answered his question before it was even spoken."The first generation  
boss, Primo, retired and flew to Japan and was married to a Japanese . To cut it short, He  
is your Great great great grandfather. The other candidates were killed and you were the  
only one 's why I'm here, my real job is to train you to be a mafia boss."

"Eh?! wha-? How-?Does this mean my life is in danger too?" Tsuna asked frantically.

"Don't worry you'll be fine as long as I'm here, I have no openings. I'm the no. 1 hitman  
after all." Reborn said with pride.

"Why me? How about Keita Nii-San?"

"We have other plans for him, Where is he anyway?"

"He went to school ahead."

_'Ah. Just like what Iemetsu said, These two are not acting like brothers.' _Reborn thought.

"What happened? You two should be accompanying each other."

"Well, We're not really close since we were kids, I sometimes try to get close to him but..."

"You should try better. "

"I don't wanna hear that from a kid."

"Go die at once"

"Eh? Are you god-?" Bang! Tsuna did not expect what happened next, The green chameleon  
turned into a gun and the baby shot him with it. While he was dying, He regretted something  
he should have done.

"Reborn! I'm going to tell Sasagawa Kyoko how I feel with my dying will!" Tsuna's clothes  
were suddenly ripped off leaving only his boxers and a flame on his head. But even with just  
boxers, Tsuna went to find Kyoko.

_'Hmmm. and I thought he regretted about not having a conversation with his brother. I guess,_  
_taking him in as my student is not a bad idea at all.' _a bit amused Reborn smirked.

* * *

"Go out with me, Sasagawa Kyoko!" a loud "kyaaa!" was heard then the next thing Tsuna saw  
was Kyoko running away from him.

"Hentai!" a man older than him shouted then gave Tsuna a punch before running to follow Kyoko.  
It was only then that Tsuna realized he was naked.

"D-did I just confess to K-Kyoko?a-and why am I naked?" He was looking for a certain kid,  
who's the cause of all of this but he was nowhere to be found,instead what he found was his  
classmates talking about him.

_"Maybe just because Kyoko talked to him yesterday, he thought, there's a chance of him and_  
_Kyoko-san."_  
_"Heh? Kyoko-san talked to that hentai? He's not even worth it."_  
_"I know, poor Kyoko-San._

_"That hentai is Dame-Tsuna right?"_  
_"Yeah, he should just stop coming to school."_  
_"Right, Hahaha!"_

Tsuna have had enough, He ran as fast as he can away from the school, away from his giggling  
classmates...

"Reborn, what happened?" Tsuna asked Reborn the second he saw him at the street.

"That was the dying will bullet and it only lasts 5 minutes. If you are shot with it,you  
will resurrect with dying will after dying. Your dying will is based on what you are  
regretting when you if you weren't regretting anything, you'll die." Reborn  
explained.

"Tsuna?" A taller figure spoke, He has blond hair but has same features with Tsuna.

"N-Nii-san?" Tsuna was so embarassed, for his brother to see him wearing just boxers, and  
after what he've done...

"Here, I'll go home ahead." Keita brought out a PE uniform from his bag and gave it to Tsuna, after  
giving a look at Reborn, he walked away.

_'No questions? so this is Iemetsu's eldest son, Keita, maybe I'll talk to him tonight.'_

* * *

"Ciaossu!" Keita was reading his books when Reborn entered his room through the window.  
"I've heard about you from mom, you're the home tutor,reborn, right?" Keita responded without even looking at reborn.

"Good thing I don't have to introduce myself, but I am more than just a tutor."

"You're also the greatest hitman."

"Impressive. How did you know? Did Iemetsu-"

"No. I've read an article about you. My father once mentioned Vongola when he was here so I've looked it up in the internet and found out it was a Mafia and I saw a related article about the World's greatest hitman."

"Hmm. I didn't know you talk a lot, By the way, I'm here to train your little brother to be the next Vongola Boss."

"I've guessed that much, please take care of my little brother from now on, Reborn-San..."


	3. Chapter 3

**The story so far...**

Reborn is now living with the Sawadas. On his first day as tutor, He shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet expecting him to converse with his older brother, Keita, but he was wrong, what Tsuna regretted was not telling Kyoko about his feelings when he had the chance.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Dame Tsuna wake up!" It was just 5:00 in the morning but Reborn already woke Tsuna up with a powerful kick.

"Ouch! It's still too early!" Tsuna whined. "besides I don't want to go to school today." Tsuna said before pulling his blanket over his head.

"That's not how a Boss should act." Reborn said, and as if on cue, Leon turned into a mallet but before Reborn could hit Tsuna with it, Tsuna suddenly ran to the bath room as fast as he can._ 'Hmm. That's 5.1 seconds in 40 Yard Dash' _Reborn thought.

* * *

Reborn was drinking his espresso in the kitchen when Keita arrived.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted.

"Ohayo Reborn-San. H-how's my little brother doing?" Keita asked with a little hesitation..

"You should ask him yourself, In fact, I woke him up early today so he can join you for breakfast."

"E-eh?! B-but... Reborn-san ! I- " Keita was sweating a little, he feels like he was driven into a corner.

"Oh, speak of the devil, he's here." Reborn cut in. "Kablam!" That's the sign of Tsuna's arrival, the familiar sound of him falling from upstairs. When Tsuna finally stood up, he found his brother and Reborn looking at him. A few seconds passed before Reborn broke the silence.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." simultaneously, The two Sawadas stared at Reborn with a cursing look, just then, Nana entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo- ! Ara, Keita- Kun, Tsu-Kun, It's unusual to see you both in the kitchen, Have a seat now you two, I'll prepare your breakfast."

Nana was preparing omelet while humming (oh yeah, sign of happiness), while Tsuna and Keita sat facing each other with Reborn at Tsuna's side. Reborn don't plan to break the silence anymore, he was just patiently waiting for Keita or Tsuna to do it while glancing at the two often.

"So,uhm, Tsuna, It's been a while since we ate break fast together." Keita spoke but was not looking at Tsuna's direction.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna answered.

"So, Are you going out with the School Idol?" Keita's lips twitched a bit which indicates that he was holding in a laugh.  
"Eh?! N-no! there's nothing like that! It It's just that I..."

"He was rejected yesterday by Kyoko." Reborn butted in. He was definitely enjoying the sight.

"Reborn! How rude of you..." Tsuna whined, almost crying and Keita just patted Tsuna's shoulder to show his sympathy.

* * *

Nana was secretly watching his kids in the kitchen, She was so happy that tears were even coming out from her eyes. She silently prayed that Iemetsu were there to witness their kids' soft side.

* * *

"Arre? I thought Keita would walk with you to school?" Nana asked Tsuna when she didn't see Keita.

"He said he'll meet someone before school starts so he went ahead." Tsuna answered.

"Mou, and I thought, you two will start accompanying each other." Nana pouted.

"I'm going to be late mom, I'm going!"

* * *

**At school...**

Tsuna just reached the gate when the guy who called him hentai yesterday confronted him.

" Oi hentai! Fight with me!" The man said.

"Eh?! Fight? I-I don't even know you!" Tsuna said.

"I'm the Kendo Club Captain, Mochida and I won't forgive anyone who make Kyoko cry!"

"B-but I don't want to fight!"

"Don't worry, It will be an easy match, if you can get an ippon off me, then you win! but if you can't, then I win! Whoever wins will have Sasagawa Kyoko as the price!"

The students around them including Kyoko and her friend, Hana, and the Kendo Club members had different reactions.

"Meet me in the dojo in 5 minutes!" Mochida said then left.

Tsuna locked his self in the rest room, thinking what he should do when he decided to just go home.

"Are you running away dame Tsuna?" Reborn suddenly appeared from who knows where.

"I can't win against a Mochida Senpai so I'll just go home."

"Go to the dojo there's just 30 seconds left."

"B-but!"

"Die!"

For the second time, Reborn shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet. Tsuna stripped his clothes and shouted "Reborn! I will get ippon off Mochida Senpai with my dying will!".

Mochida and the others thought that Tsuna ran away and Mochida already won by default, but they were wrong,after a few seconds, Tsuna arrived at the dojo.

"Hahaha! so you arrived Hentai! Wearing boxers again huh? Don't think I'll hold back!" Mochida attacked Tsuna but Tsuna was faster, He hit Mochida with a head butt. Mochida fell on the floor, then Tsuna jump on him and pulled all his hair 'til Mochida was bald.

"Red!" The flag was raised and Tsuna won. Everyone in the dojo excluding Mochida applauded. They all praised Tsuna and he couldn't believe it.

"Uhm... Tsuna-Kun Sorry if I got scared and ran away yesterday, My friends always tell me that I don't know when to laugh... anyway, That was amazing!" Kyoko approached Tsuna.

"Thanks!" Tsuna blushed._ 'I can't believe this is all happening, is this all because of him? Thanks Reborn...'_

* * *

**That afternoon...**

"Waah! Finally! Time to go home!" Tsuna stretched his arms as he got passed the gate. He was on his way home when a guy with a silver hair approached him.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The guy asked.

"Y-yes." Tsuna shivered a bit. Something's telling him he's in danger and he should just run away.

"Is it true that you beat Mochida of Kendo Club?"

"Eh?! N-no! Those are just rumors.I must go now, Later!" Tsuna is now sweating, He remembered who the guy in front of him is. _'He's Gokudera of class 2B, The bully that fears no one.' _He was about to run but he was grabbed by Gokudera.

"Not so fast! I know you're lying. If you beat Mochida, That means, your stronger than him, right? That means you are my target now." Gokudera then pulled some of his dynamite and threw it at Tsuna but before it explodes, Reborn, who was watching from afar shot Tsuna with the dying will.

"I will defuse the dynamite with my dying will!" Tsuna was able to defuse the dynamite but Gokudera threw more.

"So you're not all talk, eat this, Triple bomb!" Gokudera tripled the number of dynamite but when he was lighting the dynamite with his cigar, the dynamite dropped on the ground, he was trapped in his own dynamite._ 'So this is it, huh? I'm going to die...'_ Gokudera closed his eyes expecting the dynamite to blow him up any second now.

"defuse!defuse!defuse!" When Gokudera opened his eyes he saw Tsuna defusing all the dynamite.

"Phew! I made it in time." Tsuna said as the dying will bullet effect wears off.

"You saved my life? Thank you so much Tsuna-Sama! I can be your underling, I'll follow you from now on." Gokudera said and Tsuna was so shocked.

"W-whoa! Drop the Sama, We can be just normal friends hehe." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Having the Loser serve the winner is a family rule" Reborn joined the two.

"W-what are you talking about? Don't drag him in the Mafia Reborn."

"As a matter of fact, He's already in the Mafia, He is known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato in the Mafia World." Reborn explained.

"Reborn? Could you be the Reborn that the Vongola Nono's most trusted person? Then that means Tsuna-Sama is the 10th..." Gokudera guessed, He might be a bully but he's damn smart.

"That's correct." Reborn said. Tsuna was surprised and is now confused but one thing is for sure, He has now acquired a family.

* * *

Thanks for following this story, making this your favorite and for leaving reviews!

( Guess what... I just learned that dynamite has no plural form haha! )

***Micar - **Good guess ! But I can't spoil the story yet haha. Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy the story.

Ciao !

* * *

Sorry if there are some grammatical errors, I don't have a Beta and I'm not a native speaker of English so Grammatical errors and spellings are sometimes inevitable. :)

While I was browsing some images of KHR I've found images that could fit Keita, The hair is not blond though, but if you want to take a look at it, links are posted below. The images are supposed to be TYL Tsuna.

**********tinyurl com**/kfv656y - by Momokolo

**********tinyurl com**/mon7o3d - (From Fanpop) submitted by YamiNorei


	4. Chapter 4

**The story so far...**

The day after Tsuna confessed to Kyoko, Reborn woke Tsuna up earlier than usual. His plan was to make the Sawada siblings eat breakfast together and he succeeded, though it was obvious that Keita and Tsuna felt awkward. Also that day, Mochida challenged Tsuna to a Kendo fight but much to everyone's surprise, Tsuna won the fight. Tsuna was on his way home when Gokudera, the bully from class 2B approached him and they eventually had a match. And During the match, Gokudera accidentally dropped his dynamite making his life in danger but luckily, Tsuna saved him, Gokudera then swore that he'd follow Tsuna from that moment on making Tsuna acquire a new family. Gokudera also guessed that Tsuna is the 10th Boss of the Vongola.

* * *

"As expected of Tsuna-Sama! Congratulations fro being the 10th!" Gokudera was pleased as he was talking to Tsuna.

"W-wait! I don't want to be the 10th! and you can just call me Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"If you don't want Sama then how about I call you 'Tenth'?"

"I-I think that's fine."

"Enough talk, Let's go home, I'm starting to felt hungry." Reborn said before he jumped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"I'll accompany you to your house, Tenth!" Gokudera said with a determined look.

"B-but You don't have to, I'm fine" Tsuna protested but seeing the look on Gokudera's face, He knew Gokudera will still follow him home even he tells him not to. As a result, The three (Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn) of them walked together. As they were walking a question suddenly popped out of Tsuna's mind.

"Gokudera-kun, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you here in Japan?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera to look at his reaction only to see sadness in Gokudera's eyes. Gokudera looked down to hide the expression on his face and then there was a flashback in his mind.

_"You lied to me!" Gokudera's face was wet because of tears. He thought having his piano teacher as his mother was just a dream but he was wrong, She was actually his biological mother. But it's too late now. His mother died in a car crash leaving him no chance of calling her mother "Kaa-san". His mixed emotions pushed him to run away from his home leaving his father who just stood in silence and unable to utter a word._

_Gokudera roamed the streets, trying to join a famiglia but failed every time. "No famiglia will accept an illegitimate child". Those words hurt Gokudera so much. One day, he heard that Japan is a peaceful place especially in Namimori District, that's when he decided to fly and live there for good. "No Mafia... maybe it's time for me to have a different environment...'" _

"G-Gokudera-Kun? A-ah! I-it's alright if you don't answer my question." Tsuna said and obviously worried. He just asked the question because he can't think of anything else to say, but it seems Tsuna asked a forbidden question.

"No. I must answer it right away Jyuudaime! I ran away from home and decided to stay here for good." Gokudera said, eliminating details that will only cause more questions. _"I'm sorry Jyuudaime... I'll tell you everything if I'm ready."_

"E-eh?!" Tsuna was shocked from Gokudera's answer._ "That must be the reason of his expression earlier."_ Gokudera just laughed so Tsuna didn't ask a question again. Reborn, who was listening to their conversation actually knew about Gokudera's past just chose to shut his mouth.

* * *

**Sawada Household...**

It's been an hour since Tsuna got home and Gokudera bid goodbye. Tsuna was being tortured when he heard his mother shout, He immediately ran towards the kitchen where his mother was to check on her.

"Kaa-san! What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as soon as he saw is mother.

"Mou. Kaa-san forgot to buy potatoes for tonight's dinner." Nana said being the clumsy one she is.

"Mattaku, you shouted just for that?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Don't worry Maman, Tsuna will go buy potatoes for you." Reborn said and before Tsuna could say anything his mother gladly responded "Really?! My, You sure have grown Tsu-Kun." Seeing how happy his mother is, Tsuna just sighed and glared at Reborn. Luckily for him, Reborn just ignored him.

Tsuna was on his way from the market when he saw a figure leaning at the bridge's railing. When he looked closer, he noticed that the figure was a boy who's wearing a NamiChu School uniform, following his instincts, he decided to approach the student.

"Hello, what are yo- Y-Yamamoto-Kun?" Tsuna tried to ask the student what he was doing there when he recognized that it was Yamamoto Takeshi, The popular ace player of their baseball team.

"Tsuna isn't it?" Yamamoto looked up to meet Tsuna's eyes and displayed a fake smile.

"Your arm! What happened to it?" Tsuna panicked a bit when he saw that Yamamoto's right arm was bandaged.

"Oh this? Nothing... Yeah, Nothing. I'm now nothing in this world since I broke my arm. I can't play Baseball with a broken arm. People will not look up to me anymore, they would just see me as useless. You do understand the feeling of being left out right? The feeling of being unwanted, the feeling that you want to take your own life rather than see the people around you look at you with disgust."

"No! I'm different from you. I-"

"Oh. How foolish of me to compare myself to the awesome Tsuna. We might as well end this conversation." Yamamoto turned at the railing and was about to jump off when Tsuna spoke again.

"Stop! Don't take your own life just because of a broken arm. I was labeled as Dame since I was a kid, I never had friends, I'm no good in everything, and people always look down at me but I still chose to live. I'm different because I was not praised not even once in my life, In everything I do, They always compare me to my brother and tell me how useless I am. No matter what I do I will always be Dame Tsuna unlike you, once your broken arm heals, you can be our ace player again."

"T-Tsuna..."

"Come down, We can't afford to lose a man like you, not only because you are good at baseball but because you are Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna offered his hand which Takeshi happily took.

"Maa... How do I put it... I was stupid. Hahaha! Sorry and Thanks Tsuna."

"But I didn't really do anything... Yamamoto-Kun You should laugh like that more often."

"Eh?"

"You always smile and laugh but I know it's all fake. But just a moment ago, your laugh was... genuine."

"Hahaha! You're really something Tsuna and hey call me Takeshi, We're friends now, right?"

"E-eh?! Y-You want me to be one of your friends?"

"Hahaha! Why not?"

"B-but! I-I-"

"Hahaha. Don't be shy, Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Do you hold a grudge against your older brother?"

"No, I love him and I look up to him. Even though people always compare us I never felt insecurity or such."

"Hahaha. I thought so. So, shall we walk home together?"

"H-hai T-Takeshi."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Two pairs of eyes are watching Tsuna and Takeshi.

"Baka Keita, why are your cheeks so red?" A baby with a fedora sitting on a tree branch spoke.

"I'm not blu- wait! Reborn! What are you doing here?" Keita, who was hiding behind the tree was shocked to see Reborn above him.

"I should be the one asking you that question, Baka!"

"I was on my way home when I noticed Yamamoto on the bridge, I was about to approach him when I saw Tsuna. I'm guessing you followed Tsuna all the way here."

"Which is just right, 'cause if not, I won't be able to see a beautiful sight."

"Yeah. I'm glad Tsuna had another friend aside from Gokudera."

"I was not talking about that, I was talking about you blushing when you heard Tsuna say something about you."

"W-what?! Reborn!"

* * *

Yo! Minna, I guess from here on, I'll be messing with the sequence of who Tsuna (and Keita) will meet first. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
